Talk:Danny and Lacey/@comment-11334852-20130809144356
Dacey is so not over. Romeo and Juliet remember? Not worried about it in the least. And for some claiming Lacey is being unfair and irrational where Danny is concerned...so how do you handle being lied to and betrayed by the people in your life? I love Danny and believe he and Lacey are meant to be but Danny has a track record of lying and manipulating so even if he is doing such with "good intentions" he is still doing it. Lacey and Jo both have a right to be upset with Danny. He doesn't get a pass because he's hot. Those eyes and that hair aren't justification for his behavior and I'm glad the girls didn't just "giggle off" what he did. Danny should have told them the truth when they were in their fort and the girls learned that Karen had the necklace which corroborated her confession. Danny played it off and said he needed to take a walk when, what he should have done, is told the girls about the necklace then. He also lied about where he was to Jo when he said he was going to see Karen and she relayed same to Lacey at the party only to see that Danny was actually with Jo's dad (which is why he didn't answer the phone when Lacey called because he wasn't where and with whom he claimed he would be and he didn't want to lie to her or in front of Chief Masterson). And while he was doing nothing wrong here is another example of Danny lying. He doesn't get a pass especially when the two people who believe in him the most are the ones he is doing this too yet we expect blind loyalty and trust of them for him. Doesn't work that way. This is also the reason why I'm not upset with Lacey because she wanted to keep their relationship private. Everyone else can have secrets but Lacey can't? Seems hypocritcal to me. Danny, Jo, Rico, Karen, Tess, etc. all are hiding/lying and/or secreting about something but Lacey is the worst person in the bunch because she doesn't want to parade her public enemy #1 (in the town's mind) around right after she broke up with the most popular boy top jock who has hated Danny from Day 1. I also find it funny how whenever Lacey makes a prediction about something not being a good idea guess what? It turns out not to be and yet she is crucified or made to feel guilty for standing her ground. Dacey will prevail but they ALL have to make changes in their behavior, especially Danny when it comes to his propensity for lying and manipuluation with the people he loves. Now that things are out in the open and once Lacey stops reeling from not only Danny but her daddy's lies as well she'll be more "rational". Dacey clearly love each other but trust is a must and he is going to have to prove to her that her trust in him isn't misplaced and he will.